


Take my hand

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Early Work, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era diverso dal padroncino Sirius. I suoi occhi non avevano quelle scintille di vita, quel guizzo che poteva riconoscere chiaramente nelle iridi grigie dell’altro.





	Take my hand

** Take My Hand **

****

Un sospiro.

Ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere le esternazioni della sua padrona.

E quel sospiro significava sdegno, noia, frustrazione.

Quell’accidia, così tipica dell’aristocrazia.

Persino il solo pensare cose del genere, gli fece venir voglia di punirsi, ma decise che avrebbe rimandato di qualche ora la sua mortificazione.

Era un Elfo Domestico, doveva farsi del male perché aveva osato pensar male della padrona.

Ma, prima, avrebbe dovuto obbedirle.

“Kreacher!” strillò Walburga Black, con tono stridulo. Lui si mosse velocemente, profondendosi in inchini e versi di sottomissione.

“Sì, padrona” rispose, con tono di voce sommesso.

In quel momento, in salotto, riuscì a percepire chiaramente il motivo per cui la sua padrona l’aveva chiamato.

Non poteva dirsi ancora pianto, era più che altro un mugolio, un lamento, ma sia lui che la sua padrona sapevano alla perfezione a che cosa avrebbe portato.

Era una cosa già sperimentata con Sirius, e Kreacher ricordava le urla, così spropositate per il piccolo, e ricordava Walburga tentare invano di calmarlo, salvo poi rinunciare adducendo come scusa una profonda emicrania.

Senza attendere ulteriori ordini, si diresse alla svelta verso la camera del bambino.

Entrò piano, cercando di non far troppo rumore, di non spaventarlo.

Si avvicinò alla culla, e rimase a lungo a fissarlo.

Era diverso dal padroncino Sirius. I suoi occhi non avevano quelle scintille di vita, quel guizzo che poteva riconoscere chiaramente nelle iridi grigie dell’altro.

Erano... assorti. Profondi, scuri, sembravano scrutarlo per comprendere le sue intenzioni. Come se, già così piccolo, stesse stabilendo se fidarsi o meno di lui.

Il suo lamento si affievolì, mentre rimase quasi incantato a fissare l’elfo. Kreacher rimase quasi costernato, abituato ormai a vedere accolto il suo aspetto inconsueto con il pianto.

Per un po’, nessuno dei due si mosse, ma continuarono a studiarsi, in un tacito dibattito per stabilire chi di loro avrebbe fatto la prima mossa.

Alla fine, Regulus fece un verso sconnesso, e tese la mano, stranamente ossuta, in direzione dell’Elfo.

Questi trattenne il fiato, impreparato dinnanzi a quel gesto. Alla fine, facendo una smorfia quanto più simile ad un sorriso, gli porse un dito, affinché lo stringesse.

Regulus non scoppiò a piangere. Né in quel momento né mai quando con lui c’era quell’Elfo, arcigno e poco incline all’affetto.

Fra loro era accaduto qualcosa, in quello scambio di sguardi si erano riconosciuti l’uno nell’altro.

Kreacher era sempre stato felice di servire la Nobile Casata dei Black.

Eppure, fino ad allora, non avrebbe saputo spiegarne realmente il motivo.

Ora lo sapeva.

Avrebbe continuato a vivere in quella casa, per servire tante generazioni di Black quante gli anni gli avessero concesso.

Li avrebbe serviti, ma sarebbe stato servo solo di quel bambino con gli occhi scuri, il primo a tendergli una mano.


End file.
